


Feel It Still (One-Shot)

by LeafyGreenQueen773



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, POV Wade Wilson, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Spideypool - Freeform, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, peter is 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafyGreenQueen773/pseuds/LeafyGreenQueen773
Summary: Wade agrees to meet Peter at Niagara Falls at night to celebrate Peter's 19th birthday.  It's cute.  (Wade POV)





	Feel It Still (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys are reading my main fic (Nobody Wants To Be An Omega), I know you're all waiting on chapter 25. But I'm really busy and I'm stuck for the moment, and I needed a hot second with these characters in a low-stakes setting.
> 
> Also my mom and I are on this weird, impromptu road trip vacation and we ended up at Niagara Falls and I felt inspired. Here's some fluff, you guys.

Wade didn’t get tired.

It had something to do with the fact that Francis had basically tortured him up the ass for so long that his body had mutated into the freakazoid state that it currently was.  The cancer was constantly killing him, except he couldn’t die. The only good news was that he never seemed to really get fatigued like other people.

He also couldn’t get drunk, which sucked titties.  Not in a good way.

But mostly he couldn’t get tired.

Except emotionally.

And right now, he was pretty fucking emotionally tired.

Wade had been driving for several hours through Canada, heading back down towards New York after visiting his mom’s grave.  She’d died of cancer ages ago; it was strangely unfair that she’d likely passed on the genes for the disease that tried to kill Wade, and yet he could never succumb to it and join her.

“Feel It Still” by Portugal. The Man started playing distantly.  Wade tried not to swerve the car into oncoming traffic as he dug down into his pocket and fished out one of his many phones.  This was his main one, however -- only people he _truly_ didn’t want to kill got this number.

He caught “Spiderlicious” on the caller ID as he put it up to his ear.  “Hey baby boy, what’s up?”

“Hey, Wade.  Everything still going okay?”

“Yep.  Coming into Toronto soon, Petey.  If I don’t hit too much traffic, I’ll be there in a couple hours.”

“Okay.”  God, Peter’s voice sounded so soft.  “So 9:45 is still going to be okay?”

“Definitely.  I’ll meet you there.”

Peter rustled the phone on the other end.  “Great! See you then!” And the line clicked.

The car behind him honked and Wade pressed the pad of his foot down into the gas pedal hard as he tossed his phone into the seat beside him.  All around him, the junker rental he’d gotten for the trip rattled dangerously. He liked to live on the edge.

Probably one of the reasons he’d promised to meet Peter at Niagara Falls for the kid’s 19th birthday.

 

The parking lot was half-empty when Wade spluttered into a space and turned off the car.  They’d agreed to meet somewhere in the park; Wade almost expected Peter to come running across the pavement at any moment.  But he was running a little late and the fireworks were supposed to start at 10:00 pm sharp, so maybe the kid was waiting down on the observation platform next to the Horseshoe Falls.  As Wade made his way in that direction, he pulled his hoodie close around his face so the streetlights wouldn’t illuminate him too much. He always felt naked when he was out in something other than the Deadpool suit.

Speaking of suits, he was surprised that Peter had agreed to come all the way up to Niagara Falls at all.  Normally the kid was so preoccupied with whatever was going down in New York City at the time. It was incredible that for just two days -- even if it was for his birthday -- the hero had allowed himself to take a break.  Wade just counted his blessings that Peter was born in August instead of during the school year, when there was absolutely zero chance of Peter ever getting out of the Big Apple. He was always inundated with either homework, heroics, helping his aunt, or just trying to pay his rent.  Wade helped with that sometimes. He felt like financial help was the least he could do to help out his favorite crime-stopping super-buddy. Even if Wade, deep down, wished they were more than buddies.

A small crowd had gathered on the observation deck in preparation for the fireworks.  It was still a fairly intimate event; it was a weeknight, and since they lit off fireworks every night in the summer, it wasn’t exactly a super-special affair.  All the same, it was special to Peter, even if Wade somewhat wished he could just be home with a full bottle of Jack Daniel’s and some trash television.

He felt a little better when he picked out an ESU sweatshirt among the crowd.  Peter’s pale face was turned away, gazing at the rushing water tumbling over the edge of the horseshoe, his mouth open just slightly in wonder.

Fuck, Wade wanted to _do_ things to that mouth.

Even if he wanted to sneak up on Peter, he couldn’t.  The kid’s Spidey-sense didn’t detect Wade as a threat, but they’d spent so much time together over the years that Peter could sense him anyway.  It was obvious that the jig was up when Peter’s eyebrows furrowed and he ran a hand along the back of his neck before looking up in Wade’s direction.  His brown hair ruffled in the wind and mist coming off the falls; the kid’s face split into a wide grin.

“Wade!” he called up, breaking into a sprint and taking the stairs toward Wade, three at a time.  For a moment, Wade thought maybe Peter would leap into his arms, or run up and kiss him. But Peter faltered at the top of the steps, expression a little unsure, before simply clapping a hand on Wade’s shoulder.  “I’m...I’m so glad you came.”

Wade smiled from under his hood.  “You kidding? I don’t get many opportunities to spend a nineteenth birthday with somebody.  I expected a strip club, but then I remembered that they’ve changed the drinking age.” Peter rolled his eyes and turned so they could start descending the steps again toward the observation deck.  

Not for the first time today, Wade could hear the boxes -- the voices -- arguing in his head.

{ _Think we’re going to get some Spidey booty tonight in some skanky motel on the Niagara Falls Boulevard strip?_ } Yellow box asked eagerly.

White box was appalled.  [ _Oh my God, we’re not on this again, are we?  Peter is NINETEEN. He’s basically young enough to be our son._ ]

{ _Um, all right, we would have had to be a VERY young dad for Peter to be our son.  The kid is legal anyway, what the fuck is the problem?_ }

Wade didn’t even realize that he was clenching his jaw until he felt Peter’s hand on his shoulder again.  The boxes could be so distracting, so annoying -- but Peter sometimes brought him back to reality.

“They’ll shut up when they see the fireworks,” Peter said encouragingly.  He cocked one eyebrow up and squeezed Wade’s shoulder again before letting go.  “How was the trip?”

Wade tried to tune out the boxes, which had now started arguing about which Canadian casino they’d rather fuck a cocktail waitress in (there were two prominent ones standing proudly on the other side of the river).

“Um,” Wade hummed distractedly, “yeah, pretty shit.”

“Too many memories?”

Wade shrugged.  “Or maybe not enough.”

They reached the railing that separated them from a several-hundred-foot drop into the churning water below.  The mist rising from the falls were cast in rainbow-colored lights, projected from multiple angles across the river.  Blue and red shone on Peter’s face. He turned toward Wade and the normal brown of the kid’s irises were covered up by the technicolor display.  “I understand that sentiment very well,” he said softly, just barely loud enough that Wade could hear him over the roar of the falls.

Wade was seized by the sudden compulsion to grab Peter’s hand.  His arm was halfway raised before his higher faculties overrode the impulse and instead his hand landed heavily on the railing.  Peter glanced down at it, then looked up like he wanted to say something. His mouth opened to speak.

_BOOM._

The first firework exploded behind Wade, and the sparkles of it shone in Peter’s wide eyes.  Wade turned around and stared at the display while families around them laughed and kids dragged their parents as close as they could get.  

“Would you look at that?  Fireworks, Pete. For your birthday.”

Something warm touched Wade’s fingers on the railing.  He looked down and realized that Peter’s hand, halfway hidden by the sleeve of his sweatshirt, was resting on his.

Heat pooled in Wade’s groin for a second before he took a deep breath and met the kid’s eyes.

In the dazzling light, in the red and blue hues splashed across his cheeks and hair, Peter had never looked more complex.  His wide eyes were every bit those of a teenager, but his face had become more structured over the last few years and was now firmly that of a man.  His wind-swept hair and messed-up eyebrow were firmly Peter Parker, but the red and blue almost called to mind the suit that he wore on a daily basis.  The way that Peter’s hand was softly on Wade’s was so innocent, and yet the look in those eyes was anything but.

The boxes were a world away, arguing about something inconsequential.  Peter...Peter was everything.

And then the kid’s other hand was reaching up, and he had Wade’s hoodie strings in his grip, and he was pulling Wade toward him until their faces were just inches apart.

Peter’s quickened breathing was warm and audible through his parted lips.

“I want to kiss you, Wade,” Peter whispered.  “Can I?”

Wade swallowed hard.  “Fuck yeah, baby boy.”

Peter’s mouth was soft and hot and wet and everything Wade had ever fantasized about.  

When Wade pulled away for just a second, he realized how close their bodies had become, how he could feel Peter’s hardness against his thigh, how the kid was panting as though he could almost just finish in his jeans.

“What do you want for your birthday, Petey?” Wade murmured against Peter’s hair.

Peter shivered against him, whether out of sheer overstimulation or being cold in the cool, misty breeze, Wade wasn’t sure.  

What he was 100 percent sure about was that Peter stood up on his tiptoes and whispered into Wade’s ear: “I want you to be happy.  And I want you to stay with me.”

It had been a fairly intimate gathering of people for the fireworks show, but by the time the last firework went off, it was already missing two people.  Peter and Wade were long gone.

 

Wade had never been with someone who looked at his body the way that Peter did.  And he’d never been with someone who was so sensitive to every kind of stimuli that he could come nearly untouched.

It didn’t matter, though.  Because Wade _wanted_ to touch Peter.  He wanted to touch Peter Parker every damn day for the rest of his life.

Even if he lived forever.


End file.
